


You're not going anywhere!

by xenasoul



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sick Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili takes care of a sick Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not going anywhere!

"You can’t leave, uncle! You’re Sick. Should stay in bed and rest."  
Kili mumbled while pulling Thorin by the arm back to bed. Thorin growled annoyed for being vexed and opened his mouth to scold Kili, but a sneeze suddenly cut him half way.

"See, you're still sick and unable to help Balin today."

"Ugh. This is nothing Kili. I need to go and do my chores."

Thorin disentangled the hand on his arm and walked towards the door. Kili shook his head and went to him again. "Uncle ..."

"No, boy.'m Fine. Leave me alone."

Only not. Thorin barely finished speaking and had a coughing fit that left him breathless. Then came more sneezing and in the end his nose was red, swollen and would not stop flowing.

Thorin looked horrible, far from his majestic appearance. The king looked back and saw Kili waiting with arms crossed beside his bed. A bed that yesterday was a mess because of them but today it was empty because he woke up sick. With a heavy sigh, Thorin crept into his soft sheets.

"Very well! Finally accepted that even you can get sick sometimes. Now let Fili take care of everything for you for today and I'll take care of you, uncle!"

Thorin's eyes widened. "And that’s supposed to make me feel better?"

Kili just smiled. "Of course! Wait till you try my famous soup!'ll You’ll feel good as new in a minute!"

Thorin grumbled; the last memory he had of eating a food made by Kili was emptying his bowels in the woods for hours.

-end-


End file.
